High-Integrity System Specification and Design
High-Integrity System Specification and Design Jonathan P. Bowen & Michael G. Hinchey Springer-Verlag London (Published April 1999) Formal Approaches to Computing and Information Technology series (FACIT) Series Editor: Professor S.A. Schuman, University of Surrey, UK ISBN 3-540-76226-4 [http://www.springer.co.uk/com_pubs/ct_high.htm High-Integrity System Specification and Design], Jonathan P. Bowen and Michael G. Hinchey Published by Springer-Verlag London Ltd, April 1999. Price: £65.00 (UK pounds). Pages: xviii+701. This volume provides an introduction to computer-based system specification and design, paying particular attention to structured and formal methods, method integration, concurrency and safety-critical systems. The book consists of both original material and reprints of classic papers in the field of system specification and design. Available from Amazon USA and Amazon UK. ---- Overview This volume provides the reader with a comprehensive introduction to system specification an d design methods, with particular emphasis on structured and formal methods, method integration, concurrency and safety-critical systems. It contains new material by Jonathan Bowen and Michael Hinchey, along with reprints of classic articles on high-integrity systems which have never bef ore appeared in a single volume. Among these classic articles are contributions from such leading names as Leslie Lamport, Nancy Leveson and C.A.R. Hoare. High-Integrity System Specification and Design provides practitioners and researchers with convenient access to a range of essential essays — both classic and state-of-the-art — in a single volume. It will provide them with details of specification and design approaches for this type of system, an overview of the development process, and evidence of how various classes of high-integrity system may be approached and developed successfully. The volume is also available from the IEEE Computer Society Press. ---- Table of contents Preface Parts: # Specification and Design # Structured Methods # Formal Methods # Object-Orientation # Concurrent and Distributed Systems # Real-Time and Safety-Critical Systems # Integrating Methods # Implementation # CASE Glossary Bibliography Index See Preface, Table of Contents, etc. in PDF format (284Kbytes). ---- List of reprints The following papers are included: # Grady Booch. Object-Oriented Development. IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering, 12(2):211–221, February 1986. # Jonathan P. Bowen and Michael G. Hinchey. Ten Commandments of Formal Methods. IEEE Computer, 28(4):56–63, April 1995. # Jonathan P. Bowen and Michael G. Hinchey. Seven More Myths of Formal Methods. IEEE Software, 12(7):34–41, July 1995. # Jonathan P. Bowen and Victoria Stavridou. Formal Methods, Safety-Critical Systems and Standards. Software Engineering Journal, 8(4):189–209, July 1993. # Frederick P. Brooks, Jr. No Silver Bullet: Essence and Accidents of Software Engineering. IEEE Computer, 20(4):10–19, April 1987. First published in H.-J. Kugler (ed.), Information Processing '86, Elsevier Science Publishers B.V. (North-Holland). # John R. Cameron. An Overview of JSD. IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering, 12(2):222–240, February 1986. # Eliott J. Chikofsky and B.L. Rubenstein. CASE: Reliability Engineering for Information Systems. IEEE Software, 5(2):11–16, March 1988. # Robert G. Fichman and Chris F. Kemerer. Object-Oriented and Conventional Analysis and Design Methodologies. IEEE Computer, 25(10):22–39, October 1992. # Norbert E. Fuchs. Specifications are (Preferably) Executable. Software Engineering Journal, 7(5):323–334, September 1992. # Susan Gerhart, Dan Craigen and Ted Ralston. Experience with Formal Methods in Critical Systems. IEEE Software, 11(1):21–28, January 1994. # Susan Gerhart, Dan Craigen and Ted Ralston. Regulatory Case Studies. IEEE Software, 11(1):30–39, January 1994. # J. Anthony Hall. Seven Myths of Formal Methods. IEEE Software, 7(5):11–19, September 1990. # David Harel. On Visual Formalisms. Communications of the ACM, 31(5):514–530, May 1988. # David Harel. Biting the Silver Bullet: Toward a Brighter Future for System Development. IEEE Computer, 25(1):8–20, January 1992. # Ian J. Hayes and Cliff B. Jones. Specifications are not (Necessarily) Executable. Software Engineering Journal, 4(6):330–338, 1989. # C.A.R. Hoare. Communicating Sequential Processes. Communications of the ACM, 21(8):666–677, August 1978. # C.A.R. Hoare. An Overview of some Formal Methods for Program Design. IEEE Computer, 20(9):85–91, September 1987. # Leslie Lamport. A Simple Approach to Specifying Concurrent Systems. Communications of the ACM, 32(1):32–45, January 1989. # Nancy G. Leveson. Medical Devices: The Therac-25 Story. In [http://sunnyday.mit.edu/book.html Safeware: System Safety and Computers], Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, Appendix A, pages 515–553, 1995. Based on Nancy G. Leveson and Clark S. Turner. An Investigation of the Therac-25 Accidents. IEEE Computer, 26(7):18–41, July 1993. # Ken Orr, Chris Gane, Edward Yourdon, Peter P. Chen and Larry L. Constantine. Methodology: The Experts Speak. BYTE, 14(4):221–233, April 1989. # Jonathan S. Ostroff. Formal Methods for the Specification and Design of Real-Time Safety Critical Systems. Journal of Systems and Software, pp 33–60, April 1992. # Lesley T. Semmens, Robert B. France and Tom W.G. Docker. Integrated Structured Analysis and Formal Specification Techniques. The Computer Journal, 35(6):600–610, 1992. # Jeannette M. Wing. A Specifier's Introduction to Formal Methods. IEEE Computer, 23(9):8–24, September 1990. ---- See also: * Other formal methods publications including selected individual books. Last updated by Jonathan Bowen, 25 March 2009. Category:Books Category:1999